You Have To Know That
by Im-just-peachy
Summary: Everyone knew it, without words ever being said. It wasn't hard to spot what lie just beneath the surface. For as long as they could remember, there was always an invisible force between the two friends. StarKid LaurWalk
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

_That bastard._

_That f***ing, drunk bastard._

Joe raised his head from where it had been cradled in his hands, and squinted across the room, through the harsh fluorescent lighting to the digital clock that rested upon the opposite wall.

_3:03… make that 3:04 a.m._

They have been sitting in this room for a little under three hours, waiting as doctors worked vigorously to stop the internal bleeding, while the son-of-a-bitch who thought stopping at a red light was optional, left with nothing more than a concussion and a few stitches an hour and a half earlier. Was it really just six hours earlier that she had been crying at The Lion King in his apartment? Just five hours ago that she was dancing around his living room after beating Jaime, Meredith, and Joey at MarioKart for the fourth time?

Joe let his cerulean eyes scan the familiar faces around him. Directly across from him sat Brian, holding hands with Meredith, who sat staring unseeingly at the magazine on her lap, while Brian chose to study the infinitely white ceiling above them. To Meredith's left was Jaime who had pulled her purple pajama-clad legs into her chest and was crying in complete silence. Joey; who had just flown in from L.A. earlier that day, for a visit, was seated to Joe's right. His left leg bouncing, hitting the linoleum floors with a muffled _tap! tap! tap! _Julia stood in the corner of the rather bare waiting room, where she was speaking in hushed tones on the phone to their friend Darren, who was finding a flight to Chicago for later this day. Dylan went off to hunt down a couple cups of coffee.

"Is there a Ms. Albain here for a-," the doctor referred to his clipboard, "a Lauren Lopez?"

Joe Walker bound to his feet only to notice everyone else in their unconventional family had done the same.

Julia finished her phone conversation with a rushed, "I got to go!" Before walking towards the middle aged man in the lab coat, and giving the rest of a group a warning look when they tried to do the same.

"We were successful in stopping the bleeding, hopefully for good, but your friend did get pretty banged up. She received two broken ribs, a fractured ankle, broken wrist, multiple sets of stitches, and will have quite the headache when she becomes conscious again. Lauren is in room 402; I can usually only allow two people in at a time, but I think I can make an exception. You all are incredibly close, that much is clear; however, I can only give you all fifteen minutes, visiting hours are long over. One person is allowed to spend the night with her, if he or she wishes. Any questions?"

"No, no questions. Thank you, Doctor." Julia spoke softly, but her voice still carried through the empty hallway. She turned around and walked back to her friends, tears threatening to escape from the confines of her lashes.

"They stopped the bleeding and put her in a room. She is still unconscious but the Doctor said we can all go see her." There was a collective sigh as the entirety of the waiting room, Dylan having returned. The group of twenty-something year olds filed haphazardly behind the brunette speaking.

Joe was the first to reach room 402, probably because he nearly jogged through the empty corridors. He paused for just a moment and peered through the rectangular glass panel in to door. Just one of the salty drops he had been fighting back since he was awoken by Julia's urgent phone call that night, had finally fallen.

She looked so broken.

As the surrogate family, gathered around the bed they were stuck full force with just how close they were to losing their best friend. Beneath the various tubes that were attached to her body, they could make out every visible bruise and laceration on their petite friend. There was black stitching holding together a deep cut stretching about two inches along her hairline on the left side of her pale- than-normal face. There was another, slightly shallower cut resting along her left cheekbone, the skin beneath this cut was already swollen and bruised purple. The group could see the beginning of yet another mean-looking cut across one of her collarbones, before it disappeared beneath the flimsy material of her hospital gown. Her right wrist was confined in a plaster cast, and her left ankle in a clunky, black brace.

The room was loud with silence until Walker hammer punched the wall beside Lauren's headboard and mumbled something incoherent. Everyone was looking at him as he stared misty eyed down at the small girl in the white sheets. Everyone knew it, without words ever being said. It wasn't hard to spot what lie just beneath the surface. For as long as they could remember, there was always an invisible force between the two friends. Sure, they would laugh, and flirt, and tease, the same as the rest of them, but when it was Walker and Lauren it was as though each word held a deeper meaning, each touch was filled with greater warmth, and each look portrayed absolute affection. Even Joey, usually the slowest to catch on, noticed it eventually.

Joe wiped the back of his hand across both eyes before he looked up at the rest of the room. "Would you guys mind if I be the one to stay tonight? I think I really need to be here." His voice containing a sort of childlike innocence; there were nods around the room, and an "of course, Joe" from Julia before each person mumbled a soft goodbye to their fallen friend, and a chorus of "g'night's" and "love you's" resounded through the room.

With the final _click_ of the door closing, Joe pulled up a chair to the left of Laurens bed. He took up her hand in his own larger one, dwarfing it even further. He didn't say anything at first, not really knowing what to say. He felt like he was in one of those cheesy romance films that the girls always watch on their girl-nights. Except in those movies you know there will be a happy ending, in real life it doesn't always work that way.

He opened his mouth as if to say something before closing it again. Joe took a deep breath and begun to talk,

"Do you remember that time when we were rehearsing for Starship, and we were in the middle of the scene right after I kill the mosquitoes? Remember when Joey jumped out at us from behind a curtain and scared you so badly that you turned around and punched him right in the neck?" He gave a small chuckle then started again, a bit more confident this time.

"Or when we had our day off in Alabama on tour, and I threw you in the lake when you weren't expecting it? When you stayed underwater so long it thought I drowned you, and so I dove in to save you?" He stopped for a moment his gaze lowering to the loose thread next to where their hands were resting. He swallowed before continuing,

"I would never let anything bad happen to you, Lo. You have to know that." His voice low and earnest, "You are my best friend, Lauren… and I need you to wake up and yell at me for worrying so much, because to tell you the truth, I don't know what I would do without you. And the thought of what could have happened tonight terrifies me."

He searched the face he had long ago memorized, for a sign telling him she heard any of what he said, and let out a long sigh when it remained unchanged. A curvy nurse with ebony skin came in to check her vitals, and showed him which button to press if there was any change. He nodded and turned back to the girl in front of him.

"Wake up, Lo." He whispered one last time, before leaning over and placing a feather light kiss on the top of her head.

"Ahhhhhhh!"


	2. Chapter 2: Girls Day

"Ahhhhhh!" Jaime's high pitched squeal echoed through the once dismal hospital room.

Lauren had been removed for the ICU two days following the crash and placed in a regular room designed to keep two patients comfortable. She had the company of a roommate for three days before she had gotten better and left, leaving Lauren her own space. This was her ninth day in the hospital, and she was itching to get out. The room was nice enough; flowers from the family and friends that have passed through to see her, various cards and sloppy pictures from her niece and nephew, and some personal touches from home Julia brought her in the days since the accident.

"No way! It's unbelievable!" The smallest member of Team StarKid looked on at her friend's hand with surprise, her eyes filled with the sort of bliss that could only be found when something truly wonderful happens to someone you care so much for.

Meredith didn't even bother trying to hide the slight blush that crept up to her cheeks at all the attention, before she turned to admire the ring on her left hand. It was absolutely beautiful in its simple form, a modestly sized diamond on a silver band, two smaller stones set on either side. Nothing flashy, no immense jewels or precious metals, after all it never is the perfect ring that girls search for, it's the perfect guy.

"How'd it happen?" Julia asked excitedly.

Meredith released a content sigh, and a small smile played on the corners of her lips. "Brian said he planned to ask back on the 27th. He had made plans for us to go to this nice restaurant and everything, but then after what happened the night before… He knew it wasn't a good time. So last night, we were just hanging out at his place, you know, watching movies and stuff, and Brian ordered us some Chinese food. And when we finished eating we both grabbed a fortune cookie, and like we always do, we handed our cookies to the other person to read, otherwise it isn't an accurate fortune, and were opening the cookies at the same and I pulled out the paper from his and read it out loud and it said, 'Meredith, I love you so much. Will you marry me?' and apparently my cookie had the ring in it, because when I looked up there he was, down on one knee, and…" she let her voice trail off; they all knew how that story ended.

The girls were sharing a girls-day, in honor of Laurens birthday, which was the following day. She had been terribly upset to find out she had to spend it in the hospital, she, like the mature 26 year old she was to be, pouted for two days thinking that would change the doctor's verdict.

"Do you guys know when you want to have the wedding?" Jaime asked, a smile still plastered on her pretty face.

"Not yet… But I was hoping, that maybe you girls would be bridesmaids?" She sounded a bit hesitant, not really sure what she'd do if they declined the offer, then brightened considerably at the three positive replies.

The four friends chattered on a bit about the big news; the planning, and the possible guests. Eventually they moved on to other topics, such as the Forever 21 shopping spree they planned for Lauren when she got out of here in two days, hot doctors they have seen during her stay, and old reminiscences of their college years. They watched some movies, painted their nails and thoroughly enjoyed the day.

At about one, Julia and Jaime went out to bring back lunch for the four of them, "Anything other than hospital food" Lauren had told them, leaving Meredith and Lauren too carry on the game of Sorry.

When they finished there was a short, comfortable moment of silence before Lauren spoke, not even looking up from her recently opened People Magazine,

"So has Brian decided on any groomsmen?"

" Uhh…. Yes. I think he said he was having Nick as his Best man, my cousin Melissa will be my Maid of Honor, and then Joey, Joe, Darren, Dylan, and my brother. And then I chose Jaime, you, Julia and his two sisters. That's even right?" mentally checking the math, her voice taking on a more mischievous tone and she added, "Don't worry, Lo, you'll get paired with Walker for the night." shooting the patient an exaggerated wink.

Lauren's jaw dropped and she stuttered for a few seconds before choking out, "What on Earth is that supposed to mean?" her eyes wide with a combination of shock and fear, as if her deepest secret was just publicized. Lauren never got her answer though, because at that moment Jaime and Juls walked through the hospital room door bearing manifold bags of take-out and their discussion was dropped.

"Did somebody say Joey Richter?" All the girls jumped and turned to find Joey's head, crooked jaw in place, peering at them from around the doorway.

"No one did! What are you doing here Richter? This is our girl's day!" was Jaime's sassy response. Ignoring her, Joey entered the room followed by Dylan and Joe, each giving Lauren a hug, the latter, a discrete kiss on the crown of her head. Lauren smiled and smacked him lightly with the back of her good hand; he just smiled back down at her in return. They held eye contact for about ten seconds before they realized that the room was still. The pair looked up to see all eyes on them. Lauren tried to just play it off and nonchalantly fluffed up her unicorn pillowpet.

"What?..." Joe mumbled, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. His voice seemed to kick-start the noise in the room.

"Hey, uhhh, Dylan needs to talk to you." Joey spoke to his smallest friend, his eyes shifting around the room, "come on girls let's let them talk in private!" as he rushed everyone else out of the room.

"Joey! What are you- This wasn't part of the plan!",Dylan whisper-yelled to the shaggy-haired friend, trying unsuccessfully not to be heard. Lauren quirked an eyebrow, and shot Joe a questioning look. His answer was a nervous smile.

"Well, Lauren, I guess I have to talk to you…" Dylan turned to the small girl in the bed, as everyone else left the room, the girls looking annoyed.

The door shut and Lauren turned to him expectantly,

"Soooo…. How's it goin'?" Dylan gave a lame attempt at a conversation.

"What's going on, Dylan?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing! What makes you think something is going on?" He was an awful liar.

"Well, you guys just show up and Joey-" She was cut off by everyone walking back into the room, the three girls smiling.

"Well, this has been a great talk! We should do it again sometime! Bye, Lo!" Dylan rushed his words before rushing out of the room as though it were on fire, Joey and Joe hot on his tail.

"What was that all about!" Lauren asked aloud to herself.


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Blow This Joint

"No, no she is still asleep…" Joe looked over tenderly to the girl in the bed, her hair splayed around the pillow, her arms clutching a stuffed unicorn.

"Now? Alright, I will see you in a bit then… Bye, Juls!" pressing the 'end call' button, the tall man walked to the other side of the room.

"Rise and Shine, Birthday Girl!" He pulled the curtains back from Lauren's small window, "It is time to get out of bed and seize the… not so bright and sunny day!" He voice cheery, juxtaposing the cloudy weather.

""Ughhhhhh…. Stop talkinggg…" Lauren groaned into her pillow.

"Come on, Lo! What's that song you always sing to me? Oh yeah, You've gotta get up, gottta get back, get back up!...", he lazily sang the Starship tune, before getting a unicorn to the face from Sleeping Beauty.

"It is eight in the morning, Walks! What are you doing here?", she demanded, her soprano voice still laced with sleep.

"Visiting my best friend on her birthday, is all…", he lied, and she knew it.

Lauren cocked her head to the right like a puppy. Joe shook his head playfully and told her to "hurry up, I got a surprise for you!", and smiled a lopsided grin.

Lauren scooted to the edge of the bed and then shot him an expectant look.

"What?" He inquired as to why she was looking at him and not getting out of bed.

"Joe, these robes cover nothing. Turn around! ", she said slowly, as though she were speaking to a small child.

"Oh, right…. Sorry." He turned around quickly to hide his rapidly reddening face. Awkward. He heard her feet pitter-patter over to the extra chair that her light blue robe hung off of.

"Now what's the surprise?", her voice curious. He turned back around to see her tying the robe at her small waist, her large brown eyes looked up beneath dark lashes.

"Come with me!" He grabbed her hand, and slowly led her out the door, walking slow enough for her to travel comfortably on her braced foot. The doctors told her it was a small fracture, and as long as she was sure to wear the brace, and let it rest every once in a while, it would be fine to walk on. Joe led her down the hall and around the corner to the nurse's station. Lauren's day-time doctor was there signing off on some papers. The doctor looked up when he heard the footsteps approach the counter.

"Ah, Ms. Lopez," He smiled at his patient, "happy birthday!" With this well-wish he handed her a clipboard with a blue pen attached. Lauren took the board and looked up questioning to the friend at her side. Joe was smiling ear to ear, waiting for her to look down at the paper she held.

Lauren's eyes grew wide and a bright, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Really?" She looked first to Joe and then to the doctor confirming that this wasn't a cruel joke, then down at the paper heading "Patient Release Form".

"I thought I wasn't getting out until the ninth!" She looked bewilderedly at the doctor.

"Arrangements had been made.", was all he said.

Without questioning who or what changed his mind, the small actress scribbled her signature on the provided blanks and thrust the clipboard back into her doctor's hands.

"Let's bounce, Walker. I'm blowing this joint!" she shouted behind her as she turned and began hobbling back to her room to collect her things.

"Lo, you can't 'blow this joint' if you were given permission…" He began, a playful squabble ensued.

Joe pulled his friend's worn purple dance bag, that was now filled with various clothes and belongings from her stay at the hospital, on to his broad shoulder and watched as Lauren emerged from the bathroom wearing her favorite black leggings, and a white tee covered by a loose hanging wool sweater. She had whipped on a bit of eyeliner mascara and looked much more like herself, minus the half healed cuts and mending injuries.

The smile she wore as she signed out was still fully intact as she practically skipped over to the door, holding it open for Walker as he carried her things.

Julia Albain looked up from the book she had been reading when she heard the muffled giggles and teasing chatter of two of her best friends. She got up and opened the front door of the apartment, and peered down the hall to see her roommate perched comfortably on Joe's back, her bag now slung across her own back.

Julia watched them like a mother would her children as Joe hiked her further up his back, and Lauren shouted "Mush, Joseph, mush onward!" in an exaggerated British accent, before breaking into a fit of giggles and burying her face in the crook of his shoulder. It wouldn't be long now, Julia decided, it will happen by next week.

"Hey, Juls! I'm home!" Having finally noticed her roommate standing in the doorway a few doors down, Lauren gave an excited shout of hello. Julia backed up into the apartment as Joe entered slowly, careful not to bump his passenger into the doorframe. Lauren clambered down his back and into her female friends arms.

"Happy birthday, Kiddo!", Returning her friends hug and smiling into her hair, "I'm glad your home! Oh, Jaime called earlier! She has some stuff for you at her house and wanted us to go get it when you got home!"

"How did Jaime know I was going to be home…"

"She didn't!" Julia spoke quickly, mentally berating herself for nearly exposing the secret.

Lauren just gave her friend a 'you're crazy' look before speaking again, "Ooookay, well, let me just but my bag away in my room.."

"NO!" Julia and Joe shouted simultaneously, the pair looked at eachother then back at Lauren. Who was fed up with her friends keeping secrets from her.

"I mean, you sould probably get off the ankle, Lo. I will get it for you" Joe tried to cover up the obvious slip ups.

"No it's okay, I got it." Lauren was determined to find out what was going on.

"No, Lauren, no don't-" the tiny brunette had already turned and was walking down the hall to her bedroom, Joe ran around the couch and followed after her. He caught up just as she was turning the doorknob, he attempted to warn whoever of his friends that were inside hiding of the small, and slightly fired up girl about to enter the room.

"Okay, Lauren. You can go put your bag inside your room." He spoke loudly, projecting his voice through the wooden door.

Lauren flung the door open hoping to catch whatever they were trying to hide. She drop the bag down onto the bed before turning to the closet. She whipped those doors open too, and peered behind the variety of clothes. Walking over to the bed once more, Lauren laid herself gentlt on her stomach and peered beneath. Nothing. Giving Joe a hard look she turned and walked out of her bedroom.

"Okay, Juls! I am ready to go… Just let me organize my prescriptions real quick." She called out as she left the room. Joe followed her out, after looking around her room once more; he too wondered where they were hiding.

"Bye Joe!" Julia called as she walked out of the apartment door.

"I will see you later, right?" Lauren stopped in the doorframe, turning around to face the tall man, her voice hopeful.

"Of course, I still need to give you your present after all!" He teased her.

"You didn't! How many times do I have to tell you? Your friendship is present enough!" She sighed exasperated.

"Always once more!" He said, tugging playfully on a lock of her hair. She poked him once in the stomach and turned to leave.

"Rest your ankle when you get there!" He reminded her as she closed the door behind her.

"Thanks, mom!" She shouted back sarcastically through the heavy wooden barrier.

Joe chuckled and looked around the girl's apartment. It was obvious that Lauren hadn't been home for a while because the place was clean. He loved how Lauren didn't even question why he was staying at their place while they went to Jaime's. Joe whistled as he walked down the hallway once more. He opened Lauren's bedroom door again and looked around the room,

"Guys?" He called out.

Soon enough he saw Darren's cropped, but still wild, curls pop into view. Outside the window. Joe walked over and opened the glass pane up to let in her friends who were hiding on the fire escape.

"Took her long enough, we were freezing out there!" Joe Moses complained as he stepped back into the room, followed by Tyler Brunsman, Brian Rosenthal, and Devin Lytle. They all froze in fear as they her the front door open.

"Hello?" It was only Meredith bringing in more supplies.

"Coming!" Rosenthal shouted back. The group of old friends all congregated in the kitchen and set to work on decorating the apartment top to bottom for the birthday/welcome home celebration.

"So what was her reaction when you told her you convinced the doctor to let her check out early?" Dylan asked Walker, curious to hear how his easily excitable friend responded.

"Well… I didn't tell her I just took her to the desk and her doctor gave her the form."

Dylan stopped halfway through blowing up the balloon. "She doesn't know it was you?"

Joe shook his head no.

"Dude, you sacrificed yourself to an entire weekend of physical labor in order for her freedom, and you didn't tell her."

"You are making it sound like it is a big deal! I am just helping the guy move into his new house, and the only reason he agreed was because, I assured him I would make sure she was taking her meds and resting a lot. Besides… She's worth it." The last words were said so quietly Dylan had to strain himself to hear them. Dylan smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder, Joe knew what he was saying just by the small gesture.


	4. Chapter 4: Couple For Life

"What are all those?" Lauren asked, she was sitting with her back against the arm of Jaime's couch, her wounded ankle propped up on a pillow, as Jaime brought forth a medium sized cardboard box.

"Oh, you know… cards and letters." Jaime answered. Lauren picked the first one off the top. They were all for her, telling her to get well soon, and sending their prayers and love.

"I love our fans…" she grew misty eyed thinking of all their love and support. They had been so understanding when Brian told them via video of the accident and the postponing of their latest production.

"Hey Jaim's" Julia called from her spot on the floor into the kitchen where their blue-eyed friend was pouring them glasses of lemonade, "should we give her our presents now?"

Jaime emerged from the kitchen and handed out the cups of the sweet juice, first to Lauren then to Julia.

"Good idea!" Jaime smiled and retrieved two wrapped boxes from a nearby closet.

Lauren swallowed her sip of lemonade before protesting the gifts, "Really, guys, you need to stop with the presents!" The two girls looked at her for a moment. "Okay, give them to me!" Lauren smiled and reached in anticipation to the colorful gifts.

"They sort of go together." Jaime explained. Lauren opened the flatter one first, the one from Julia. Inside was an adorable black dress, with tiny carnation pink, magenta, and lilac colored flowers scattered evenly amongst the material and a V-cut neckline with about one inch straps. It was light weight with a zipper running up the back from the waist up. Lauren thought it was just darling! The box from Jaime contained a pair of magenta flats, the material was soft, but the shoe was durable. They went with her dress perfectly and she couldn't thank them enough.

"Now go put them on, girl! Work those birthday clothes!" Jaime said, mimicking a New Jersey accent. Lauren rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to change, she came back out and had Julia zip up the back, which she couldn't do with her broken wrist. It fit like a glove; Lauren slid the right shoe.

Julia's phone began ringing and she went to answer it in the hallway. Coming back five minutes later, she told Lauren to get ready; Dylan was stopping by to take her to lunch for her birthday.

Dylan and Lauren arrived at a small diner about 15 minutes later, the place was rather empty so their food arrived shortly. After a few minutes of mindless chatter, after the discussion of Meredith and Brian's engagement, the pair began discussing the topic of friends turned lovers.

"Remember when Jaime and Brian were dating!" Lauren laughed a little and popped another French fry into her mouth.

"Yeah! I mean, I knew there was no when they could survive outside the friendship-zone!" Dylan admitted.

"Why's that?"

"Because… It's like…" He had a hard time figuring out how to explain it, "They were too similar, you know? Their personalities were too similar, they didn't have any spark between them. I think it was too boring for them. See Meredith and Brian I know are going to work in the long run. She is silly and inappropriate, while he is more mature and in-line. They balance each other out, and there will always be that level of newness to their relationship to keep it going." Lauren nodded in agreement while she slurped on her pink lemonade, Dylan saw this as an opportunity to tell her what he was really thinking.

"It is like if you and Walker were to finally admit you loved each other," Lauren's expression instantly changed, and she opened her mouth to vehemently object, before Dylan shot her a 'shut-up and let me finish' look, "You guys would never tire of your relationship. You are full of so much energy and optimism, while Joe is more laid back and realistic. You two balance, you can wind him up in a way that no one else can, while he can make you relax when you get_ too_ wound up. But if all you guys had was this minute level of opposition it wouldn't work. See, it is the friendship that really makes couples successful. You two genuinely care for each other, in a way that surpasses just friendship, or just lovers. It is a combination that forges the strongest bond. You guys would stop at absolutely _nothing _to keep the other from hurting in any way. That is what makes you two a couple for life." He finished his monologue and looked expectantly at the girl across from him. Laurens sat speechless, her mouth agape.

"You, know, if you two finally found the courage to take that step." Dylan took that rare moment of Lauren's speechlessness. He smiled at himself, proud of finally saying what was on all of his friends minds.

"Well, that actually sounded true. Except for the example you used. I don't know what makes you, and Mere think that there is something going on between Walker and I, but there isn't. We are best friends, like the rest of y'all. He doesn't feel that way, at all." Lauren hoped he didn't pick up on the fact that she didn't include the way she felt, he did of course, but decided that he already shocked her enough with his speech and he let it slide.

The conversation glided into a much less emotional subjects such as talking zebras, the best kinds of cupcakes, and of course, their plan in case of a zombie apocalypse.

Lauren's phone began vibrating in her denim jacket. She looked at the caller I.D. to see that Her parents were calling to wish her a happy birthday. Dylan paid for the lunch and Lauren put up a mild protest but succumbed to the reasoning that it was his present to her. Leaving the diner, Lauren noticed a silver car pull up next to her in the street.

"Hop in!" Brian called out the window; Meredith smiled from the driver's seat.

Lauren looked back at her lunch date and he nodded, telling her to do as they say. With a bear hug from Dylan, Lauren hoped into the back seat of the car, wondering what her friends had planned for her now!


	5. Chapter 5: They Both Knew It

After 'kidnapping' the confused Lauren Lopez from her lunch with Dylan, Meredith and Brian took her out to see 'Dr. Seuss's: The Lorax'. Lauren befriended a four year old boy named Clark, and after the movie ended Clark's mother offered Lauren a part time babysitting job looking after Clark and her other son Aiden, who was at home with their father.

Meredith, Brian, and Lauren could all honestly say they had enjoyed themselves. It wasn't often that the trio was together without their large group of friends surrounding them. The three of them were exiting the old theater when Brian got a phone call. After a few brief "yeah?"s, "okay"s, and "alright, I will let her know" s Brian hung up the phone.

"Walker wants you to meet him at Ashley's" Brian directed his words to Lauren. She was past the point of being confused to find there were more plans with her best friend's.

After the three exchanged hugs, Lauren made her way down the block and around the corner to the small ice-cream parlor where she had often stopped for some late night craving or to catch up with friends.

The tinkling of bells announced her arrival, and the small Lauren instantly found her blue-eyed friend and smiled his way, before she sat down across from him. Joe handed her a cone of Cake Batter ice cream, she was touched knowing that _he_ knew it was her favorite.

"You look nice", Joe broke the brief moment of comfortable silence, "So how is the Birthday going so far?"

"It has been _amazing_! Crazy, and strange… But amazing!" She said, her face aglow will sheer joy. Seeing her this way only made the man across from her fall even farther in love with her, which he didn't think was even possible.

The two spent a while longer chatting aimlessly before donning their light jackets, and exiting the small building. The ground was wet from a slight drizzle that had passed over whilst they munched on their ice-creams. The overcast sky told them there would be more soon.

"Where am I being whisked off to now?" Lauren asked playfully, her arm slipped into the bend of his elbow.

"My place, I got something I want to show you." He answered back. Joe opened the passenger side door, letting Lauren slide in, before he ran around and took up his position as driver. They sang along to the radio for the five minute drive, and sat parked outside his apartment complex in order to finish Adele's "Someone Like You".

Once inside, Lauren made herself comfortable on his sofa, and he brought her ice for her ankle and what looked to be a small sheet of paper.

"So I got this in an email from a guy named Tyler Oakley. He was studying photography at Michigan while we were there, and he took this picture for an assignment…" He handed her the photo in his hand.

It was of Lauren and Joe on the steps outside one of their classrooms. Her hair was still blonde, so this had to be their sophomore year. The ground was sprinkled with a fine coating of snow; both subjects in the photo wore heavy coats, hats, and gloves. Lauren remembered this day perfectly.

_It was the first day of second semester. She was enjoying the walk to her new class, the brisk air tasted fresh and she inhaled the scent of the new snow. Walking up the stone steps to the front door, she lost her footing as she reached the top. Feeling her feet slide out in front of her, she had let out a small gasp, but there was no need, for two large hands had reached out and caught her waist from behind, steadying her on her feet._

_Forgetting her manners for a moment, she yelled out, "OH MY GOD, I ALMOST DIED!" Adrenaline still pumping through her veins._

"_Are you okay?"Someone chuckled from behind. She turned around only to come face to chest with a young man in a black coat. Adjusting her gaze upwards, she was met with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She gave the man a small smile,_

"_Yeah, sorry! Thank you" She released a breath she didn't know she had been holding, "I'm Lauren, by the way."_

"_Joe Walker." He smiled down at the girl in front of him, and shook her mitten clad hand._

The moment that started their entire relationship was now frozen in time on this page.

"Lo… Are you okay?" Joe asked looking concerned.

She hadn't even noticed the tears welling up in her chocolate eyes, "Yeah… Yeah, I'm all good!" She blinked the tears away and gave him a watery smile.

"It seems so long ago, doesn't it?" She asked him, a moment of nostalgia taking over them both. He nodded, his eyes trained on the picture in front of them both. The pair remained in still silence, each lost in their own memories.

Joe looked at the clock on the wall to their right.

_5:47_

"Come on, Lauren. We have one last stop for your birthday!" Breaking the quiet, Joe hoisted his tiny friend to her feet and helped her into her denim jacket. Grabbing his keys of the table by the door, they once again made their way to the car, and drove off down the crowded Chicago streets.

Julia glanced at the digital numbers on the microwave.

_5:49_

They will be here any minute.

"Shhhh! Everyone!" She called out over the babbling and laughter of her large group of friends, "Guys, they will literally be her any second, so go find a place to hide…. If you can" The apartment shared by Julia and Lauren was small enough as it was, add in dozens of other friends from across the country, and you get a very cramped party.

Once again, it was Lauren's soprano voice and Joe's boisterous laugh that alerted Julia of their arrival.

_Knock. Knock._

SURPRISE!

The small girl's jaw dropped and became set in a shocked grin. She let out a musical laugh before Darren walked forward and pulled her into his arms, other long ago seen friends stepped forward hugging the embraced pair, and so began a mosh-posh of old friends.

It was now 11: 04 and the smile still hadn't left Lauren's beautiful face.

Now standing in a corner of the kitchen alone, Lauren leaned naturally against the counter top, watching over her friends with a loving gaze. It wasn't long after that she overheard Lily Marks talking to Evanna Lynch.

"I can't believe Walker got her out of the hospital a day early, planned a great deal of this party, and managed to keep her busy all day." Lily spoke in a hushed, excited tone. Lauren stopped dead in her tracks.

"Joe did all this?" Lauren interrupted the conversation.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Lily replied, her tone light with a hint of confusion.

"Nooo…" She couldn't believe it! Why would he go through so much trouble for her? The small girl turned on her heel to find her roommate.

"Where's Walker?" She demanded softly.

Comprehension dawned on Julia's face at the question, "You just found out who got you out of the hospital and set all this up?" She gave her friend a knowing smile, "I think he ran out to get your present from his car."

_Damn him. _Lauren thought to herself.

_Damn him for being so good to her. _

_Damn him for messing with her heart like this._

The brunette exited her apartment and walked quickly down the carpeted steps, she exited the building.

There he was, his pale blue dress shirt plastered to his skin from the heavy rainfall. He had his back to her as he reached under the back seat.

"Why do you do it?" She called out from the overhang above the front door, raising her voice to be heard above the rain. Joe turned around, surprised to find her out here.

"Lo? What are you doing out h-"

"Why do you always have to be so bloody sweet to me?" She yelled, stepping out from the small shelter, the cold water not even registering in her hunt for an answer, "Tell me, Walks." She was right in front of him now.

They both knew it.

They both new this time it was different.

Joe looked at her. Her large dark eyes, her sweet smile, her tiny frame. He couldn't lie to her anymore.

No more "we're best friends". No more changing the subject. No more escaping the truth.

"Why?" She whispered.

And he kissed her.

It wasn't shy or nervous, it wasn't heated or passionate, but it was filled with every bit of love that he had for her. Lauren raised herself up onto the toes of her good foot, kissing him back with just as much feeling.

They pulled apart slowly. Neither one saying anything, they both just looked in each other's eyes, searching for something; both just listened to the rain splatter the cement sidewalk. Time stood still for a moment. Then simultaneous smiles blossomed on each of their faces.

"I love you, Lo. That's why." He stood looking down on his best friend, she beamed up at him.

"I love you too, Walks." She looked down and laced her fingers through his own, and they walked back up to her apartment, her present remaining forgotten in his car.

There was no conversation on their way up this time. Both walked in silence, praying that they never woke up from this wonderful dream.

They stepped into the apartment to find every single person in attendance looking at them, and upon seeing the looks of pure and utter bliss on their friends faces, and their interlocked hands, everyone smiled. There was a silent pause before Joey spoke on behalf of everyone,

"Finally! It took you two long enough! I was starting to think I wouldn't live long enough to see you two get together!"

Before they knew it there were wolf-whistles, and shouts of "I knew it!", they even saw Brant Cox hand Brian Rosenthal a fifty dollar bill. Darren stood to the side, his arm draping over Julia's shoulders, both of them looked at the new couple with glowing pride. They knew this was coming from the moment they saw the two together.

As the excitement died down, and their friends reluctantly returned to the mingling and snacking that was occurring beforehand, Joe pressed his lips against Laurens temple. She let out a nearly inaudible giggle, and slapped him lightly with the back of her good hand.

Something had shifted. Sure, they would laugh, and flirt, and tease, the same as they did before, but now there was no holding back. Even Joey, usually the first to deny the existence of soul mates, knew that his friends could never love anyone else.


End file.
